1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a link-type front suspension device in a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-91672, for example, is described a structure having a shock absorber acting as a link-type front suspension device assembled into a motorcycle. The structure includes a pair of right and left front forks extending in a vertical direction while holding a front wheel between them, and further having upper ends supported at the chassis frame in such a way that they can be steered. A push rod is arranged in a substantial parallel direction with these front forks, a front wheel supporting arm rotatably is connected to a lower end of the push rod and rotatably supporting a front wheel shaft, and a shock absorber is installed between the upper end of the push rod and the front forks.
The link-type front suspension device described in the aforesaid gazette had some problems described as follows.
In general, it is desired in a motorcycle that an engine be installed at a rear part of a front suspension device, and that other elements, except for a radiator, not be installed at a front part of the engine. Otherwise, running wind does not strike against the engine.
However, the link-type front suspension device described in the aforesaid gazette has a problem that the running wind is prevented from directly striking against the engine by a bow-like connecting member. This is because the push rod includes right and left rod members and the bow-like connecting member connecting these right and left rod members and connecting them to the shock absorbers. As such, the bow-like connecting member is arranged so as to close the upper space of front fender.
In addition, irrespective of the fact that an input load is inputted from two directions, it was necessary to have a thick wall thickness of the bow-like connecting member so as to assure a rigidity at the central part of the bow-like connecting member where the link part is connected.